


Brothers' always have secrets

by MasterOfEmotion



Series: Fluffy Bdsm [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfEmotion/pseuds/MasterOfEmotion
Summary: Rin confronts Yukio about keeping his past a secret.





	Brothers' always have secrets

"You hate me don't you'" whimpered Rin his palms grinding into his palms trying to stop the tears. 

"That's not true,Rin. I don't know why you'd thi-" Yukio began before being cut off. 

"You kept that from me. My entire life and you kept me away from it and when I found out you act like…like you want to leave. You actually want me away. I disrupted everything for you didn't I. I'm so annoying aren't I? You didn't even confide in me. I would have fucking laid me fucking life down for you. I would have fucking came to you because I trusted you. All my fucking life. Suddenly, when I finally have your attention do you fucking tell! Actually, you didn't tell me you just walked back into my life. I had to experience that fucking shit for you to even acknowledge me. I don't get a hug or fucking hello. I get a fucking cold shoulder like I mean nothing. You care more about other people then me,Yukio. You always fucking have. I just thought you would still treat me better. I'm such a fucking idiot!" Rin had almost screamed the entire time but it became too much and his voice had cracked. 

Yukio was stunned. When this had all started he was a small child seeing another world while his brother was oblivious. He always hung out with his brother but then he was given a chance. To get away from everything and become something greater. Even if that meant leaving Rin behind and never telling him. He already knew everything and this was something he had that Rin didn't. It made him feel special. A part of him wished Rin had the same training. Looking at him now he wasn't ready he was gonna get hurt no matter his power. This whole situation would have been avoided if he at least talked to his brother. He knew Rin always tried to be there for him. He had given him the cold shoulder for a long time now. 

"I'm sorry,Rin," Yukio murmured looking at his shoes his eyes blurring tears threatening to drop. Fuck now he was crying. " I just wanted it to go away. In a way I felt special and didn't want you there for that. To keep you safe but also it was something that didn't involved you." 

"That makes me feel like I failed you," Rin sobbed. This had been inside him since he saw his brothers cold eyes as the lessons had started. He was shocked. He normally got over things but this was his brother. 

"You didn't fucking fail me. I fucking failed you. I saw stuff you never did and I had a chance be something else. I should have told you. Now you're not even ready ," Yukio sniffles determined not start sobbing but was quickly losing. 

"I just wanted some to love me for me. You don't love me Yukio you want me to be buried in the ground," Rin mumbled before walking away. He was ready to die. The sadness was killing before now it was time to let it finish. 

Yukio without a thought yanked Rin toward him and claimed his lips. He bit down on his lips hard drawing blood before plunging his tongue inside. He sucked on Rin's fangs eliciting gasps and moans. His hands ran through his hair suddenly yanking Rin into place. 

"You are fucking mine,brother" growled Yukio. " You will not think that way. I will fucking whip you until you can't move. I am sorry but you are my property. You will not harm your fucking self. You are my most prized possession and I will never fucking lose you, understand?"

"Yes ,master I understand. I'm yours. I love you , " Rin whispered into his ear. Rin quickly jumped into his hip silently asking to lifted as his tail was wrapped around Yukio's leg. Yukio complied wrapping his arms around Rin. 

" I love your too,pet. Now I'm gonna tie you , whip you and fuck you into the ground. I'm gonna show my slave who his Master is," Yukio purred into Rin's ears.


End file.
